Its Supernatural
by AutumnLycan
Summary: Sam and Dean have another sibling they don't know about, but the angels do. And they seem to have plans for young Addie. Will her brothers be able to help figure out in time before the angels can put their plans into motion.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters/ story board. Supernatural is originally created by Eric Kripke and broadcast by WB and The CW This is a fan base story and is meant for fans so no shitty reviews. AGAIN I ONLY OWN THE CHARCTERS I CREATE.. ENJOY **

**Chapter 1:**

The sun peeked through Addies dark blue curtains sending rays of bright morning sun shining vividly across the sleeping teenager making her blonde hair glow as if she had a shining halo surrounding her. Addie squinted her already shut eyes, groaned, rolled over and pulled the blanket up over her head. No, no way was she getting up this early. It was the first day of summer vacation, and she had already spent most of the night with her friends celebrating that they had finally made it through their senior year, and were free to start their own paths. As if reading her thoughts her friend Bea bolted onto the bed. "Hey come on don't sleep the day away our last summer vacation together begins today", she said pulling the blanket away from Addie and pulling her short brown hair into a ponytail. "No….10…more minutes", Addie groaned flopping onto her tummy and burying her head beneath her pillows.

"Hey come on that new Michael guy that seemed so interested in you last night is going to be at the beach with the rest of the gang". Bea said as she pulled blue booty shorts on over her yellow string bikini bottom. " Bea I am not the one that has the hots for him you are", Addie said sitting up and looking at her best friend. " Nice that's exactly what I want to see first thing in the morning..my best friends tits". Addie said sarcastically as she placed her feet upon the hard wood floor, and let her long blonde hair cascade in front of her face as she stretched her arms behind her. " psh sorry we can't all have big gorgeous knockers like yours, help me tie my top on", Bea said grinning and tossing her matching yellow top at Addie and succeeding in hitting her in the face with it. "Yea yea is there anything else your majesty", Addie joked as she helped Bea tie her top on. "Yea there is get your bathing suit on jeez, and make it something sexy not what you normally wear jeez." Bea said lovingly as she hurried out of the room.

Addie smiled affectionately she loved her best friend who was more like a sister than anything. Addie had a rough child hood. Born without knowing her father, and the only information her mother gave of who he was was the same sentence….. He is the best at what he does, and who wouldn't have fallen in love with the man that saved their life. Sadly even that bit of information stopped when her mothers' cancer won out against her. Addies' legal guardian from then on was her best friend Bea's mother. Addie sometimes dreamed about finding her so called amazing father. Though maybe sometime after college, because for now she had the last summer of her teenage life to look forward to and it was going to be the most amazing summer ever.

….

Walking across the sand Addie pulled at her unaccustomed short black shorts. Thank god the reveling bikini top was covered by her favorite black tank. Her waist length blonde hair was pulled up into a looped ponytail to keep it off of her back, she had her shades, tanning oil, and a good mystery book she was set to have a relaxing day. Though relaxing was never possible with Bea around. Hey Addie Rick said pulling her into a tight hug. " Rick you gay men can seem to pull together a spectacular outfit no matter what the theme is", Bea said eyeing Ricks white swimming trunks with purple Hawaiian flowers. Brought to the finish was his almost too big shades, flipflops, and a devilish grin upon his plump lips. "I am Hawaiian so I can pull any outfit off as long as I wear it at or near a beach." He said hugging her close as well. "But girls if I was straight you two and I would make a nice white bread and smoked ham sandwich." He pulled off his shades and winked. " Addie girl do I see a bikini top, my looks like Bea got her way finally and you are going to show off your pompoms," Said a thin as a rail blonde with short spiked hair walking up with the new guy Michael. "hey Trish. Hey Michael. What's up," Addie said setting her stuff down lazily. "Hey are we going to talk all day or are we going to catch some waves," Trish said picking up her board." O girl you know I love riding something long and hard lets do this," Rick said kicking off his flipflops. " Heck yea… you game," Bea said looking over at Addie. "No I wanna sit and read.." Addie said opening her book. " how about you Michael", Bea said winking at him.

"No thank you I actually wanted to speak with Addie privately, " Michael said turning his blue serious eyes toward Addie. " Ok suit yourselves looks like waves are big today." Michael sat down beside Addie and ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. " This is difficult to say.." " Michael don't I get the feeling that you like me or something but I don't like you like that. I am sorry. Addie said sitting her book down. Michael laughed. " I don't think Adam would like if I was trying to hook up with you." "what who is Adam?" Addie asked. " Adam is who's body you see before you, and he is your half brother." Michael said without so much as a smile. You can't be serious you telling me your name is really Adam and you're my brother. Addie said glaring." That's not funny."

" No it isn't I am serious you have three brothers Sam, Dean and Adam, because of your father John Winchester. There is a war going on and I think you will be much safer with Sam and Dean then here. You already have demons surrounding you. So I need you to come with me." "Ok I get it your some kind of nutter thanks but no thanks your joke isn't funny. You're a jerk." Addie said standing up. " I wasn't asking you. Your 3 best friends out there in the water are all demons, and I bet there have been times when you thought you saw their eyes all black. I am blocking my poor from them, but I feel that they will soon make a move to kill you."

"Ok whatever Adam/ Michael whoever the hell you are I think you should go away." Addie said turning red and clutching her fists. " I wasn't asking I am telling you" Michael said reaching out his hand and placing two fingers lightly on her forehead. There was a blinding flash of white and when it faded there stood an empty shore with a lone book laying in the sand.


End file.
